we are all strays
by Nivena
Summary: nowhere to go, nowhere to stay (a collection of drabbles and short stories)
1. Elemental

_Guess who has decided to immerse herself in the Noragami fandom!_

_These are all traditional drabbles, as in they are all one hundred words long, exactly. Also, I am multishipper trash please and thank you._

**DISCLAIMER: This girl also does not own the rights to Noragami or the characters and all that shit**

* * *

**Elemental**

**.**

**.**

1\. Spark

Yuki mutters angrily under his breath as he attempts to start a fire. Yato is being useless right now, possibly dreaming about his 'shrine and millions of followers' that aren't going to exist if he doesn't fucking help get them warm. Yuki wonders if it would be cruel to poke his master in the eye, until Yato suddenly stands, that grin that always means trouble on his face.

"Ne, Yuki-kun!"

"What?" Yuki asks exasperatedly, not taking his eyes off of his wannabe campfire in case it decides it wants to spark sometime soon.

"It looks like it's gonna rain soon!"

* * *

2\. Burn

Hiyori watches Kofuku closely as she cooks, wincing each time the goddess's hand comes dangerously close to the flames. No wonder Daikoku cooks most of the time. But still, the she was doing this for her, so Hiyori wouldn't complain. So long as she didn't actually have to eat her disastrous cooking. Finally, she has to step in as Kofuku tries to reach _through_ the flame.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" She cries, pressing up against her and grabbing her hand,

Kofuku smiles and leans up for a kiss, and then whispers in her girlfriend's ear:

"Gods don't get burnt."

* * *

3\. Flicker

Hiyori runs down the street, crashing into everyone as she goes and desperately keeping all her books in her bag. Too late. Everything scatters with a bang, papers and notebooks lying across the sidewalk.

"Dammit!" She curses to the gods.

(electric blue flashes in the back of her head)

"Here, let me help you with that," Someone says and Hiyori turns to thank them before catching her breath. The boy's eyes flicker red and gold, like it can't decide what color to be. She wonders briefly if she knows him, but then thinks she'd remember someone with those eyes.

(oh how wrong she was)

* * *

4\. River

Yato sits near the river, watching the water crash over the rocks. He remembers an old superstition: find a pebble upturned by the river and keep it next to you at night and it will bring you to exciting new places. He looks through the mud to find an oddly colored pebble- bright green, with veins of something white. He inspects it casually in his hand, turning it over and watching the sun shine off of its damp edges. He rears back and hurls it as far as he can into the river, where it lands with a satisfying plop.

* * *

5\. Drip

She taps her finger.

Tap, tap, tap, goes her finger.

Drip, drip, drip, answers the water.

She smiles slowly and with none of her teeth, then taps her foot.

Tap, tap, tap, goes her foot.

Drip, drip, drip, the water answers.

She dips her finger in and swirls, disrupting the reflection. Then tests the water on her tongue and wrinkles her nose in distaste. Too pure. Too sweet.

She instead plays a different game. She gathers up the water in her hands and scatters them across the then-flat surface.

(the ripples twist her reflection and you can't even read her names)

* * *

6\. Blue

Hiyori sees the ocean. Careless and unforgiving and nurturing and stormy and clear and irritating and caring and all those contradictions balled up in one and should cancel each other out but don't. Instead wrath twists itself with love and ties them together with a ribbon of red.

Yuki sees ice. Cold and cruel and capable of ruthlessness with a blade of anger slowly forged and reforged and given new causes to serve and to annihilate. He also sees the clear sky. Open and sunny and smiling and eternal in a way you never think about.

Yato sees the world.

* * *

_A/N: If you have any one-to-three word prompts you'd like me to do, please leave them in the comments._


	2. Yatone (so old)

_For AlchemicAliens, who wanted 'Yato x Yukine', which technically _IS _a one-to-three word prompt. _

**Disclaimer: Does not own**

* * *

They are old, so old. Ancient, really. Doomed to wander the Earth forever, remembered by just enough to stay alive, and forced to do whatever it takes to stay alive.

(it's not sweat on yato's hands)

(it's blood)

Hiyori died long ago, cursed by her title as half-ayakashi to turn into one of those despicable creatures herself. His god had some semblance of mercy, however. He made the death quick, for all of their sake.

(yuki took a shower for hours afterwards, as if the water could wash off hiyori's blood)

(he didn't complain when yato stepped in as well)

* * *

_A/N: Send me one-to-three word prompts in the reviews (or pairings, I guess!)_


	3. The Early Days

_Drabbles on the days pre-series_

**Disclaimer: I do not own this goddamn manga**

* * *

**The Early Days**

Kofuku isn't stupid, unlike what she's led others to believe. She knows what inviting the Yato god into her home meant. There were rumors, spread among those of the hidden world within the world. That he's killed shinki, he's killed humans, he's a killer. Kofuku doesn't see a killer, though. She sees a lonely boy watching people who forget him as soon as they look away. She's caught him reaching out, as if maybe, through touch, he can make them remember her. She wonders what it's like, to live with the threat of being forgotten.

(but she will always exist)

.

Daikoku doesn't trust him. The god doesn't even have a shinki with him, he can't do any damage.

(yato's shinki- the little girl with eyes like ice)

Every so often, Yato shows up on their doorstep with blood under his fingernails (where he can't scrub it away), and a downright nasty look in his eye.

(each time daikoku almost slams the door in his face)

(each time he doesn't)

He smiles out of habit when Kofuku elbows out of the way, and accepts her invitation to dinner.

He leaves behind a clear plate and an absent-minded doodle of a woman.

.

"You fucking cheated me! You're not Ebisu!"

"No I didn't! I just used a professional name!"

"Bullshit! You knew that I'd never go to the poverty goddess!"

The two were cowering behind their stand, Daikoku shielding Kofuku in case the man, now reduced to a beggar, tried anything on her.

"What's going on here?" A casually curious voice rings out over the chaos. Daikoku curses as he turns to look at the Yato god. He tilts his head and smiles eerily, like a cat, eyes glowing ice blue. "Nobody likes a sore loser, you know."

The man leaves soon afterwards.

* * *

_A/N: One-To-Three word prompts/pairings prompts are always open!_


	4. Yatone (non-angsty)

_AlchemicAliens prompted 'Non-Angsty Yatone'._

_Non-Angsty =/= Fluff, btw_

_(warnings for gore and blood if you're squicked out easily)_

* * *

There is always the thrill of battle for them, the dark glee Yuki gets from slicing through another being of black. The sharp smile that Yato gets when he pulls out Yuki's blade from a gaping chest cavity, blood spraying everywhere and painting them both runny red. Cutting their wings off and pulling out eyes and the bright white-hot tattoo that sings of blood whenever Sekki is called.

And Yuki looks up with that breath-taken look, all 'did I do well master?'

And Yato grins and smears the blood a little more across his shinki's cheek.

(yes. yes you did.)

* * *

_A/N: One-to-three word prompts and pairing requests always welcome!_


	5. Invisible Narratives

_**A/N** : it has been almost a year since i updated this thing and i am v sorry also i marathoned Aragoto instead of studying for finals here are the results_

_._

_For the forgotten ones_

* * *

**Mutsumi:**

Rapport. Noun. A close relationship, especially a good one. Relationship. Noun. Something that Mutsumi does not have.

Nobody knows her. Nobody remembers her. She is nobody.

The gods are cruel and she is proof. Humans are even more so, and she is proof. Mutsumi is not disliked, not anymore, but she is not liked, either. Nobody has an feeling towards her save utter apathy. A lack of feeling. And isn't it better to be hated than ignored? Isn't hate closer to love than anything else? Doesn't she deserve something?

She was not given a new start. She was given _nothing_.

**Yama and Ami:**

The word they are looking for is narcolepsy. A "sleep attack", an "insta-snooze trick", what_ever_ you call it. Ami stays up all night looking at medical encyclopedias, but it is Yama who sees it first.

_"People who suffer narcolepsy may also have a side effect of vivid dream-like images or hallucinations."_

Poor, strange, Hiyori-chan, beautiful as any spring flower, but forever strange, not quite living in the present, not quite living in this world. Always insisting that there are people there when they don't exist, rambling about track suits and the colour blue and all manner of strange, strange things.

**Mayu:**

There were times when he left for days, dumping her at a poverty goddesses's place and ditching. He'd always come back with the faint scent of iron and a fiercer look in his eyes. The lack of routine was the biggest factor in her quitting, _"one-months leave notice"_ be damned.

But, there are times when she chafes under Tenjin. She, loathe as she is to admit it, _longs_ for her old form, the awful power she held as a knife. Then, she jerks herself away from those thoughts and sternly reminds herself of how much better off she is now.

**Suzuha:**

Flowers will always be his pride and joy. Colours blooming and bursting and attempting to outdo each other constantly, all vying for attention from human eyes that so rarely took the time to appreciate them.

But, no matter how hard he tries, he can never recreate the colors that make up _her_. The deep browns of her eyes and hair, steady like forest ground, or the warm, marigold-orange tan of her skin, all working in concert to make a masterpiece.

And then there was him. The eternal keeper of the garden, blessed with her presence, but doomed to repeat.

**Iwami:**

Memory. The most important thing anyone has is their memory. What good is living thousands of centuries if you can only recall a decade so back? What good is eternal life if you have nothing to say?

The Yato god has endured centuries as a minor god. He has hundreds upon hundreds of tales to tell his shinki. Not that he ever would, and a man is entitled to his secrets, but Iwami's point still stands. Ebisu is doomed to die and be reborn, an endless loop, an ouroboros. And Iwami sits, each time, and tells stories to his god.


End file.
